Sugar and Wine Ain't So Fine
by waterfall tears
Summary: The sequel to Sugar and Wine. Obviously, Danny and Sam learn the consequences of underaged drinking...


Sugar and Wine, Ain't So Fine

(A/N: Alright, this is the sequel to Sugar and Wine. I know the title sucks. Anyways, since the story was random to begin with, this shall be even more random. Hope you like it! )

Oh yeah. The rating went up for implications: T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. So you no sue.

Danny awoke with a splitting headache and the very distinctive taste of strawberries in his mouth.

His eyes opened to see his parents standing above him, glaring and looking very annoyed.

"Uh… hehe. Hey guys!"

Glare.

He gulped. He heard someone stir beside him.

He looked over with some difficulty (his head was throbbing) and saw that it was Sam.

A blush rose in his cheeks when a very obvious innuendo popped into his mind, and was most probably on his parents' minds as well…

He couldn't remember anything that had happened 2 hours before. And what he did remember was very hazy, like a bad tv signal.

He remembered Sam coming over and then he'd… oh, wait!

He did remember!

He and Sam had gotten drunk and must've passed out. He was most definitely sure they didn't do anything besides kissing… he hoped.

"D-Danny… wha…?" she mumbled, shielding her eyes with her arm from the non-existent light as she sat up.

She rubbed her sore head, glancing around the room, and blinked. When had Danny's parents returned home?

'_... oh no! They mustn't think that!'_ She thought when she saw how angry they looked.

Struggling to shake off her grogginess without injuring her head, she put her hand to her temple and slowly started to massage it, alternating between her temple and eyelids.

When the soreness subsided, she said, "Listen to me, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Danny and I got drunk, kissed, and passed out. I drank less than he did and plus, I'm more sensible."

She ignored the glare that was directed at her, and smiled at his parents.

They believed her and relented. As they were about to leave Danny's room—

'_How did I get here, anyways…?'_ Danny thought.

--Jack Fenton whipped around quickly, nearly knocking over his wife and effectively scaring the crap out of the two teens sitting on the bed.

"But if I catch you drunk again, you're in big trouble, mister!"

He looked down at his growling wife.

"Sorry, Maddie."

She gritted her teeth and you could tell she was trying to control her irritation. Then her expression changed from angry to happy.

She plastered a forced smile on her face, held out her gloved hand, saying, "That's ok, honey," as he helped her up.

But in her mind she was thinking, _'Maybe I _should_ leave him for Vlad. He _is _good looking and rich.'_

"Maddie!"

She blinked.

"What? Oh! Coming, dear!"

She followed him into the hallway, shutting the door. Danny got up, despite his still aching head, and locked the door.

Sam hadn't been looking up when she heard the lock click, but she looked up now.

"What's up, Danny?"

He smoothed a hand through his short black hair, grinning slyly and (still) drunkenly, walking towards her.

"Hey, ya wanna…?" he said.

Her eyes widened and she blushed at what he suggested.

"Danny, are you still drunk?"

He shrugged, sitting down next to her, his hand creeping up her arm to slide into her thick, shoulder-length black hair with light purple streaks.

"Maybe," he whispered smoothly.

She allowed him to remove her dress, and much later thought about the consequences…

ONE MONTH LATER…

"WHAT?" Maddie and Jack Fenton exclaimed.

The gothic girl blushed, saying louder, "I'm pregnant with Danny's child."

They promptly fainted.

Danny dragged his hand over his face, sighing and shaking his head.

"Maybe sugar and wine ain't so fine anymore."

She shot a glare at him, nearly tackling him and beating the halfa to a pulp.

"Gee! Ya think?"

(A/N: Well there ya have it. The sequel to Sugar and Wine. Hope you all liked it! )


End file.
